lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Shalvoy
Two unnamed sons | title = Governor | occupation = Politician | status = Alive | path = Corrupt politician | first = "Personae Non Gratae" | last = "The Drowned and the Saved" | playedby = Tom Everett Scott }} Donald Shalvoy is the former Governor of the State of New York who used to be friends with DA Jack McCoy after he helped him become DA before it was revealed he was corrupt. History Shalvoy is first mentioned granting a full pardon for Ted Sanderson after he is proven innocent of personally killing his wife through DNA evidence. ( : "Strike") McCoy later meets with Shalvoy in his office to help the governor work on his new crime bill. While there, McCoy asks for his help in convincing the Plattsburgh DA, Harry, to charge Donna Cheponis with fraud for using her daughter, Chrissy's identity to steal money from men to help with a murder case he is prosecuting. While the DA is reluctant, Shalvoy manages to get Harry to have her charged with criminal impersonation by promising a 10% supplemental appropriation to his budget (which he already promised the mayor of Plattsburgh). When it is revealed Donna killed her Chrissy, McCoy asks for help again while attending a ball when Harry is convinced Chrissy's boyfriend killed her, but Donald says that would be overreaching, but does agree to let the DA know he is taking a personal interest in the case. McCoy informs Shalvoy that because of his intervention Donna was found guilty of ordering the murder of Eric Greenwood, sentenced to twenty-five to life imprisonment, and is also being charged with murdering Chrissy by Harry. ( : "Personae Non Gratae") While investigating a murder ties to an escort service called Excalibur Exclusives, McCoy recognizes Donald's voice from a wiretap, realizing he is a client and a witness in the murder case. McCoy meets Donald in his office and hands him a non-target letter relating to the investigation and explains he knows his secret while telling him that no one else knows yet but may because of the escort's story may need to be confirmed. McCoy also warns him that he the Justice Department seeks to use the wiretaps the police collected and witnesses (the escort and her boyfriend) to take down Donald for putting several of their colleagues in prison when he was running the Anti-Corruption Task Force. McCoy tells him he will do his best to deny their request for the wiretaps and Donald encourages him to run for a full term as DA. Donald calls the PR firm, Swann and Poltech, that handled his campaign to print a false story against McCoy to warn him to protect him or forget about running for DA. When McCoy finds out and confronts him Donald simply threatens him. When Executive ADA Michael Cutter serves him with a subpoena under his alias "Al", Donald angrily confronts McCoy and tells him he will not have Donald's backing for DA. Donald eventually tells his wife, Rita, everything and agrees to help him cover everything up. To this end, Rita has the murderer, Frank Beezley, accept a guilty plea through his father with a promise to commute his sentence at a later time. After Frank accepts, Donald bribes the Justice Department to drop their investigation with a land lease, has Chanel, the escort, deported to Brazil by ICE, and moves Richie Citrone, the escort's boyfriend, into witness protection. ( : "Excalibur") When Thomas Volchek, a state trooper assigned to the Executive Services Division is subpoenaed by EADA Cutter and ADA Rubirosa he meets with Donald. Volchek explains that he stole footage of the Sheriff of Dargerville John Burkhart entering the city to cover-up him murdering his confidential informant William Timmons. Donald tells Volchek he can assert executive privilege to protect himself and the Governor will back him. McCoy meets with Donald to discuss Trooper Volchek that the logical conclusion from this action would be that Shalvoy ordered the tapes erased. Donald asks if that is what McCoy thinks, he says no, reasoning that as a smart politician he would have cut ties with Burkhart and appointed a commission to investigate the use of confidential informants the moment he discovered Burkhart was dirty. Donald confirms this and reveals the real reason he told Volchek to assert privilege was because he doesn't want McCoy to use his bodyguards to publicly shame him in preparation to run for DA. Donald then invites him to a dinner honoring Joe Chappell and McCoy leaves his office. After a witness in the murder case, Deputy Robbie Linz, commits suicide with the gun used to kill Timmons implying he killed him, Donald and McCoy discuss the case in Donald's office. Donald assumes that is the end of it, attributing the missing footage to "glitches" and while McCoy says he will withdraw the subpoena he has complied a blue-ribbon grand jury to investigate the glitches. McCoy will be calling Volchek to the stand as an expert witness and can't assert executive privilege in relation to technical issues. Donald gets the message and has Volchek deliver the missing footage in McCoy's mailbox and Sheriff Burkhart is arrested and convicted for murder. Donald holds a press conference afterwards to announce he is ordering a review of every drug conviction Burkhart took part in and appoints Chappell as the head of a special commission to investigate the use of CIs. ( : "Knock Off") Appearances *''Law & Order'' (2 seasons, 4 episodes): **Season 18: "Personae Non Gratae" • "Excalibur" **Season 19: "Knock Off" • "The Drowned and the Saved" Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:L&O Characters Category:L&O Recurring Characters Category:Politicians